Saving You
by the-phantom-kid
Summary: Satoko was an agent from a secret organisation, and she was to carry out missions requested by clients. She was sent on a mission to take down Shiragaki Tomura (and the rest of the Villain Alliance if possible). She had joined U.A. Academy so that she has a slight advantage. But, that isn't all to the mission.
1. Prologue

The female's long hair swayed left and right vigorously.

She had wished she could walk slightly faster, but she was feeling fatigued. Not just physically. Her emotions were draining her of whatever energy she had. The longer she had walked at the same speed, the more she was dragging her feet.

When she had reached her destination, she slowly pulled herself up the stairs. There wasn't an elevator as it was only a four-storied building. Reaching the front of a door, she extended her hand to the door knob.

Just before she had turned the knob, she stopped. She muttered under her breath, "Is it worth it?"

She never answered her question. But she knew she would be questioned about it. Her fingers wrapped around the knob tightly and turned it.

Her gaze met with those of a middle-aged man. The man had messy red hair and azure blue eyes accompanied with thin eyebrows. He had a slender body, and his long fingers were flying across the keyboard.

"Oh! Satoko! What—"

The man stopped abruptly when he met the female's gaze.

"Looks like you have something important to talk about," the man commented, "take a seat."

"Thank you, leader."

The man had never seen her with such a solemn face. Sure, she barely showed her emotion at all, but it was different. Despair and helplessness filled her eyes. He also noted that she didn't address him by his last name.

She quickly took her seat and started, "I'd like to do what I did nine years ago, leader."

"Why?"

"I… want to save someone," she ended.

The man raised his eyebrows.

"I won't pry who, but do you think it would be worth the risk?"

She pursed her lips, and the only thing that came out of her mouth was "I don't know."

The man opened her mouth to say something but to be interrupted by her, "But I'll do it right this time."

"I'll do my mission right and save him." She repeated.

* * *

Note:  
(- Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kouhei  
\- The clock in the cover is from a scene in Ao no Exorcist by Katou Kazue)  
Weekly updates!


	2. Chapter 1

_~ I could deceive you, but sadly, I couldn't deceive myself. ~_

• Satoko •

Here I was all over again. I perpendicularly placed my palm against my forehead, blocking the blinding sunlight reflected by the transparent, glassy buildings. It was as if there was another dimension of the sky seen on the building. The building had three blocks. A pathway connected the left wing and the right wing. There was a border surrounding the building as if it was a fortress. Some of the paint was peeling off the borders, which told of the long history of U.A. Academy.

I mumbled under my breath as I walked through the gate with the school logo engraved on it, "Why does U.A. have to be so damn huge?"

The signboards they put weren't of much help due to the few numbers of it. I was lucky I was already familiar with the place.

"Well, it's a prestigious school after all! They have a lot of facilities to hold."

I turned my gaze over to the boy beside me with messy, dirty grey hair. There was excitement was radiating from his eyes. "Kazuya, you worship this school slightly too much." I blatantly stated.

Kazuya denied and dragged the syllables of each word, "What? I don't!"

I rolled my eyes as we entered the auditorium. We both sat down in our designated seats and waited for the students to fill in.

As soon as all the students were present, the lights went out, and a tall figure moved onto the podium. The lights around the stage lit up, and the screen had flashed out a shining, golden-coloured U.A. logo.

Throughout the entire briefing, Kazuya was sniggering and trying not to burst out loud. With Present Mic trying to excite an unenthusiastic crowd with the examination, a super stiff four-eyes and a green haired kid who was freaked out by four-eyes, I wouldn't blame Kazuya. They both went by the name of Iida Tenya and Midoriya Izuku respectively.

Present Mic had instructed us to go to our designated battle arena which was stated on our card.

I briefly glanced at Kazuya's card. We were going to different arenas.

"Good luck, Kazuya."

"Don't worry, Satoko! I'll be able to get in and help you!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, leaving Kazuya.

I had changed into my sports attire and got down from the bus. Stiff four-eyes and the freaked-out kid was in the same battle arena as me. Iida had accused Midoriya that Midoriya had been there to hinder the others. The onlookers had mocked Midoriya by the sidelines while Iida stared daggers at him. I had sighed seeing that, but they had all been in for a shock.

Present Mic announced the start and accelerated, flew, skidded, etc. into the arena.

I used my quirk, time manipulation, and moved ten metres away in a second.

Firstly, I can move to the position I will be at in the future or move back to the position I was in a while back. I can control whether I wanted to go back to the position 10 seconds before, 20 seconds before and the same for moving to the position I would be in the future. However, the maximum is 1 minute as a limit. As long as I'm in contact, I can bring people along with me to the desired position. There's also a limit to how much I can do this.

Secondly, I can travel through time. When I go through time, I can heal myself. Though there's always the possibility, I'll get lost in time. If I didn't get lost, no matter how much time I passed through, I'll be drained of energy for the day.

Thirdly, I can see into the future, but it may not be accurate. There is only a 50% chance that whatever I see will happen. Sometimes the percentage would even drop if my emotions were strong.

I was one of the first few ahead, and a green robot emerged from an alley. Slowly, more came out from the corners and everyone was occupied.

I dashed past the robot to get its attention. It was a 2 point robot, and although it was huge, it was slow. I ran past another two point robot, and it started to chase after me too.

I went back to the position in between the two robots. The one point robot accelerated towards me and just before they clashed, I moved to another area. That was 4 points clinched.

Besides just the mentioned one point robot, I used physical combat to take down the other one point robots and two point robots. I had been learning karate for roughly nine years, so it was a piece of cake. I needed to save my quirk for something.

After almost all the robots had been wiped, there was loud rumbling. Buildings started to collapse, and the ground shook. I ran off to a nearby building and climbed to the roof. It was about to begin. The inside of the building darkened as the zero point robot blocked off the light of the Sun.

The building beside was thoroughly destroyed by the robot as if it was a worm. I glanced out of the windows, and everyone was turning on their heels, including Iida. Midoriya sat fearfully on the ground and tried to stand up after regaining composure.

My ears picked up a cry. Uraraka. I reached the rooftop and moved over to the edge, but was wary not to be spotted by the robot. I propped one leg on the ledge and was ready to attack.

The smoke below cleared, and Midoriya emerged into the sky. When Midoriya's punch came into contact with the robot, I jumped.

The explosion blew me off the direction, and I used my quirk to move towards Midoriya. I grabbed his intact hand as his other three broken limbs were flailing around and used my quirk once again to try to reach the ground.

When I almost reached the ground, I stretched out my hand towards Uraraka, and she smacked it.

"Release!"

"How many points did you get, Satoko?"

I shrugged and estimated, "Maybe 60?"

Kazuya gasped, "Ehh? Well, I got about 40,"

We had walked in silence before Kazuya burst out, "Will Makabe-sama scold me? You got such high marks,"

I shrugged again. I would prefer if he didn't join me due to personal reasons although he was my sidekick. Which was highly likely.

Kazuya whined and clung onto me.

"Don't be a clingy shit, Kazuya."

I opened one eye due to the sound of an envelope dropped through the slot of my apartment. I glanced at the clock. 7am. I dragged myself up and walked to the door.

I neatly opened the envelope and pulled out four documents.

 _Dear Sir/Madam,_

 _Tokioka Satoko has been accepted into the Heroics Department of U.A. Academy. Please mail back the form which you are required to fill about the student as well as the form for the hero costume that the Department of Support of our school will create for you._

 _Please send the form back by the 7th of February. Any forms received after will be rejected. We also strongly suggest that you keep and read through the introduction document with the student to know what kind of activities U.A. Academy has in-store for them._

 _Thank you, and we hope to have Tokioka Satoko as our student._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Nedzu,_

 _The Principal of U.A. Academy_

I got down of the bus and walked turned into the street of houses. I stopped at the biggest two-storied house in that street and rang the doorbell.

A lean man with auburn red hair opened the door.

"Satoko, good morning." Makabe greeted.

"Good—"

"SATOKO! DID YOU GET INTO U.A.?" Kazuya cried as he ran out of the door towards me.

I stated, "Yes. This is why I came,"

His legs collapsed when he had heard that and started to weep on the ground.

"Apparently he didn't get into U.A.." Makabe sighed.

It was all the better because if he had tagged along things would get complicated.

"Just try the other hero school… Shiketsu High," I stated.

I ignored Kazuya's incessant, childish whining and passed the registration documents to Makabe. "Makabe-san, I need you to help me fill this up."

I stepped through the gates of U.A. and walked to Class 1-A. Their doors never ceased to humour me, though it was for the different builds of people.

I settled on my seat labelled with my name and slipped my headphones up.

Just a moment after I had shut my eyes, I heard a thunderous explosion. I opened one eye to my table half-charred. The work was done by an ash-blonde with an irked expression.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BEAT ME!"


End file.
